Technical Support for Surveillance, Epidemiology, and End Results (SEER)-Medicare Health Outcomes Survey (MHOS) Data Set 1) for technical support to internal and external investigators using SEER-MHOS data; and 2) to conduct dissemination activities designed to make the SEER-MHOS data more useful for all users. The services described in this agreement refer to data that are presently available. The SEER-MHOS linked data base is a newly established population-based resource for conducting cancer-related quality of life research. A special issue, highlighting this resource, was published in the summer 2008 issue of Heath Care Financing Review. Because of the publication, the NCI and CMS anticipate that the number of requests to utilize this data resource will increase. This agreement will support further improvement and utilization of the SEER-MHOS linked database.